I am the Doctor
by Jed Rhodes
Summary: Travels of a Time Lord 1.9. My name is the Doctor - and this is how I came to hell...
1. Prologue, or This Is How I Came To Hell

I  
They had asked him to tell the whole truth, from the very beginning so that's what he did. Well, he skipped a few thousand years, and focused on the relevant stuff to his situation, but they wouldn't know that, would they?  
"I'm not meant to be here. My friends are out there, somewhere, lost in a war that is not their own. I'm your prisoner, and every day you torture me to try and get secrets I know nothing of. I see the Death out of my cell window, and I can do nothing to stop any of it. I've never felt so helpless in my life - I have no plan, no hope, except for my friends - and for all I know, they could be dead.  
My name is the Doctor. And this is how I came to Hell."

--

It all started in the TARDIS. Funny, that's where they all start, I should really be used to it by now, but anyway, I digress.  
I had recently discovered that I was being stalked by a being – I didn't want to make any other assumptions about them – called Quintrix. Now call me old fashioned, but being stalked by some being that could for all I know be a violent murderer type just does not appeal to me. And funnily enough, it's happened a few times recently, what with Bad Wolf, and Torchwood and Saxon – and again, I digress. I had decided, after thirty seconds thought, to go after Quintrix, and stop them. Whoever they were.  
So, for three days, we – me Jack and Eilidh – waited for me to come up with a plan.

What I eventually came up with was a lovely gem of an idea. Quintrix had been stalking us for ages. No really, absolutely ages, and I remembered the first time I had noticed it.  
"The Quintrix Stratagem!" I said to my friends.  
"The what?" Jack had asked.  
"Earth, 1975," I said. "The Zagrites. They had acquired a Stratagem off of someone – the Quintrix stratagem. That's where we start looking."  
"Where?" asked Eilidh.  
"Zagroatia," I beamed. "Home world of the Zagrites. We check their computer archives, and find out whether they know who or what Quintrix is."  
"And if they don't?" Eilidh asked.  
"We go to the next place on my list," I replied.  
They nodded, and I was satisfied that they understood. So I walked up to the console, flicked a switch, pulled a lever, and we were off. The TARDIS groaned, and the time rotor rose and fell.

In no time, we had materialised. It didn't fell like no time of course, but in real terms it was no time at all. Interesting, but yet again beside the point, and that must really irritate you. Sorry.  
So, we land. Jack get's his coat on, I get mine, Eilidh gets her trackies on – I still can't believe she found a pair of trackies in the TARDIS wardrobe, unless she nicked a pair of Rose's… anyway.  
"Ready?" I asked. They nodded.  
"Should we check the scanner?" Jack asked.  
"Too late," I muttered, as I opened the door. In retrospect, that was my big mistake.

We stepped out, and found ourselves in a trench. A deserty, littered with rubble and bits of corpses sort of trench. Now, for me and Jack, we'd seen this sort of thing before, we could deal with it, but Eilidh… she was young, relatively naïve. She had never before seen this sort of thing. I won't say what happened for the sake of her dignity, but it was understandable. Poor girl.  
"Not Zagroatia then?" asked Jack, quietly.  
"Unless it's a civil war," I replied, "but I don't think so. The sand there is sort of… bluey."  
"If it isn't Zagrotia then can we please just go?" Eilidh asked from behind us. "This place is making me sick."  
"No," I replied. "We were brought here for a reason, and I want t know it. Jack, get your gun."  
He nodded, and drew out his Webley. I started scanning the area for temporal traces (apart from ours) and the trail led onwards about half a kilometre – that's a klick to you – from where we'd landed.  
"Come on," I said. "This way."

"So," one of his captors interrupted. "Your vessel is about half a klick away from where you were found?"  
The Doctor sighed at the man.  
"No," he said. "Now if you could kindly listen? We never got that far."

We had only walked about fifteen or sixteen metre's, roughly, when we came upon the first thing we ever saw of your war.  
There was tracer fire above us, practically all the time, zooming above us, red and blue lasers, like a bizarre and deadly light show. We turned a corner in the very winding trenches, when we came to a fork in the trench. About a dozen men in blue, and the same number in red, were firing at each other, from behind crates and barrels and beams and corpses... we couldn't tell much difference apart from the colours of their uniforms. As we watched, one of the men in red charged forward, like a madman, shooting at least five of the blue ones down before he was caught in the shoulder and sent crashing to the ground.  
We stayed in cover as the blue men fell back, slowly and measuredly, tactical withdrawal, pulling back, while the red men pushed forward. Eventually, they were gone, leaving only a few red men to hold the position there. It was the strangest thing.  
That's when they noticed us.  
"Oi!" one of them yelled. "Who are you?"  
I gave my trademark grin, took out the psychic paper, and waved it about.  
"I'm Colonel Doctor," I said, smiling. "I'm from command, and these are my adjutants Lieutenant Brown and Captain Harkness. We're here to check the situation."  
The trooper stared at the paper for a moment, then motioned to his men, before aiming his gun at us. I gave him a quizzical look.  
"Didn't you read the paper?" I asked. "We're from command!"  
"That papers blank," he said. "You're under arrest, 'Colonel Doctor'."  
We raised our arms.  
"Bloody typical," Eilidh said.

--

"And that's how I got here," the Doctor said. "I was separated from my friends, and put here, to await your pleasure."  
The man who'd been interrogating him smiled, then started sniggering. The guard behind him did the same, and pretty soon they were both laughing.  
"What?" the Doctor asked.  
"That's pretty funny," the man said. "You should be a comedian, not a spy."  
"I'm not a spy," the Doctor said. "That was all the truth."  
The men stopped laughing.  
"Nice try," the leader said, "but we will get the secrets of the Enemy out of you Doctor. If that's even your real name."  
"It's not," the Doctor said, "but that's not really an important issue."  
"Oh it is," the man said. "By the time we're through, I intend to have you telling me everything Doctor. Your true name, your species, what your favourite colour is, and all the secrets you know about the Enemy. All of them."  
He turned on his heel and walked out, the guard following him. The Doctor stared after them and sighed. This was not good, to say the least. He looked up at the ceiling, and wondered if Eilidh and Jack, who'd been separated from him when they'd been captured, were faring any better than him…  
--


	2. You Killed Me

II

Lieutenant Harkness of the 134th infantry brigade reloaded his weapon, and checked his unit.  
Sergeant Brown nodded at him. Corporal Carter grinned nervously. Privates Donovan and Maliantra gave quick salutes. They were ready.  
This was the big offensive. The one they'd all been waiting for. Harkness checked his weapon again. Last minute nerves. Everybody got them. At least, that's what he told himself.  
He'd always been scared of fighting, before. At least until Grey vanished...  
Grey? He didn't know any Grey. He shook his head clear of the thought. He had a battle to fight.  
"Thirty seconds!" his battalion commander called. He checked his unit again. They were ready. He checked his weapon again. It was ready.  
He was ready.  
"Go! Go! Go!" the commander called, and the troops went over the line.  
Carter took a shot in an instant, to the head, and went down. As they went further, Maliantra was blasted apart by a mine.  
They reached the Enemy trench. Harkness bashed one of them to the ground.  
Brown was behind him, picking off enemy troops from the lip of the trench.  
Donavan was stabbed in the heart by an enemy soldier – Harkness screamed in rage and swung his rifle in an arc, breaking his foes neck.  
All around him, death was in the air. His Captain was yelling instructions. His comrades were dying all around him.  
The Enemy were falling back.  
He screamed again, and plunged into the melee.  
More of his troops had fallen, but Brown was there, her helmet knocked off, leaving her hair to flow in the wind, and making her look like some sort of Goddess from the old myths…

--

The Doctor was lying in his cell. He had a cut across his face, and a broken rib or two, from all the less subtle torture.  
On a more subtle note, his captors had began throwing insults at him, telling him he was worthless, that he would break, no matter what he was telling himself.  
Pah, they were doing better with the physical stuff. Sticks and stones are breaking my bones, he thought, but words are just noise.  
This was wrong, he had decided after a while. This place. This adventure. It all belonged to a different chapter in his life, one that he had lived. When it'd been cravats, and Paradoxes and Gallifrey and living TARDIS's and Sam and Fitz and Badar, poor man, and Trix and Amnesia and walls and Vore...  
Or was that a dream? He was sure he remembered Izzy and Kroton and Destrii and Cybermen and beauty...  
What about Charley? And C'rizz? And Lucie? Did he remember them?  
That's the trouble with being a Time Lord, he mused. You remember the life you lived, the life you might have lived, or the one that you lived in some weird parallel dimension. And you could never tell which was which. Especially if you thought about it too much, and what else could he do in this situation?  
That wasn't a problem for other Time Lords, of course. They stayed at home all the time, and did the same stuff, week in week out, like robots. Even if they were remembering alternate universes, they were practically the same memories. Boring, dull and tedious ones at that.  
"This isn't my sort of adventure," he said aloud, as if trying to get someone's attention.  
"No," came a very unexpected reply. "But it's my sort to a tee."  
He looked over slowly to see who had spoken.  
Velvet Jacket. Waistcoat. Cravat.  
"Hello me," said the Eighth Doctor. "It's me. You. Whatever."  
"Oh balls," the Tenth Doctor replied.

--

Harkness grinned as his men – what few were left – partied.  
They'd taken the enemy base. At the cost of over ninety of their friends, they'd conquered. And they felt as though they always would.  
Sergeant Brown was standing awkwardly at the side. He walked up to her.  
"What's up, Sarge?" he asked jokingly.  
"Do you ever feel," she replied, slowly, "as though there's something missing."  
"Nope," he replied instantly. She looked up at him, and he held his hands up. "Ok," he said, "yeah, I feel like that occasionally. Every so often. I just drink some al - sol and get on with my day, like everyone else does."  
"Well," she replied, "it's strange, because I'm sure there's more to it all than this."  
"Don't worry about it Brown," he said.  
"Eilidh," she replied. "My name's Eilidh."  
"Eilidh," he repeated. "Don't worry about it. We live for the now, not the past, or the future. The past is gone, and tomorrow, we might be dead."  
She smiled at him. "You're really deep, aren't you?"  
"Sometimes," he smiled back. "But I usually hide it behind the jaw line. May I have this dance?"  
He held out his hand, and she took it, and they danced all the remaining night, in the beautiful moonlight…

--

"Surprised to see me?" Eight asked. He was wearing the same long black coat, red cravat and grey waistcoat the Tenth Doctor remembered him dying in. That he remembered wearing when he saved that family from the Titanic…  
"Gobsmacked might be a better term," Ten said. "How -?"  
"I'm not really here," Eight explained. "I'm a figment of your interior. Your neuroses given form."  
"Why?" Ten asked. "Why are you here?"  
"Because you've been given too much time to think," Eight said. "And all that guilt on your head is crashing down around you."  
"What do you mean?" the Tenth Doctor asked, not quite getting it.  
"As soon as the TARDIS landed, shattered, and you stepped out, having just killed our entire race," the Eighth Doctor elaborated. "You were so desperate to do a bit of good that you perverted history. That family were destined to die on Titanic, but you advised them not to go. You told them it was a bad idea. They stayed at home, and while fifteen hundred other people never came back, they lived."  
"That," Ten began, but Eight wasn't done.  
"Then there's poor Harriet Jones, a woman who trusted you to help her. And what did you do?" he said. "Betrayed her. Brought down her entire government with six words. Because you could. You were wrong. The Sycorax would have returned. They would have destroyed Earth when you weren't looking. And whose fault would it have been? Yours. But when she took the steps necessary, you destroyed her life."  
"I," the Tenth Doctor tried to get a word in.  
"Then," the Eighth continued, unheeding, "there was home."  
"Oh that's not fair," the Tenth said. "That was you."  
"No," the Eighth said. "That was us. Our collective self. The one true Doctor at the heart of us all."  
"What am I supposed to do about that?" the Tenth Doctor asked.  
"Simple," the Eighth said. "Nothing whatsoever."  
"Then why bring it up?" the Tenth said.  
"Because that's not why I'm here," the Eighth said. "I'm here because you killed me."  
"What?!"  
"That's right," Eight said, his voice more acidic than the Tenth Doctor ever remembered it. "You killed me. You couldn't handle the guilt of what we'd done, so you killed my incarnation and regenerated into someone who could. Only it didn't work, did it? The Ninth couldn't handle it any better than I could, so when he failed to live up to your standards once – just once, you killed him, and replaced him with yourself."  
"You're delusional," the Tenth Doctor said, backing away from the image of his past.  
"No, I'm just speaking the truth," Eight said. "A truth you've denied."  
"I deny nothing," the Tenth said, anger seeping into his voice. "I did nothing wrong."  
"YOU KILLED ME!!" the Eighth Doctor screamed. "I could've survived, I didn't need to die!"  
"And you killed me," a new voice, deeper and more colloquial, spoke from the shadows. The Ninth Doctor stepped out, leather jacket and all, blind fury on his face, teeth bared. "I could have survived that Time Vortex energy. Held it in check. I would've been out for a day or two, but that didn't matter, I still would've been me. But you stopped me. You were ashamed because I couldn't kill millions – billions... So you killed me, and made yourself someone who could."  
"NO!" Ten yelled. He didn't want to be haunted by these spectre's of his past.  
"Face it Doctor," they said together. "You try to deny your nature, but you can't escape the truth."  
And then they merged into a single figure, darkly robed, regenerating, light streaming across the Doctor's face.  
"You are me," the new man said. "And I am you. And we are one."  
The Valeyard smiled at the Doctor.  
"And together we will rule all," he finished. "It is Destiny."  
The Doctor screamed. And he didn't stop screaming for a long, long time.

--


	3. Ka Faraq Gatri

III

He sat alone. He had nothing to write with, so he just thought.  
I am the Doctor. That is my name. The name I chose for myself. Not Bob, or Joe, or Jocrassa Fel Fotch. The. Doctor.  
There have been other me's, of course. Right at the beginning, I was Theta. Then, for long time, I was merely 'Grandfather'. Then someone called me Dr Foreman. But I didn't like that, I never did. So it was just Doctor.  
Just Doctor. Always, just Doctor.  
And now that's all I have. The only other survivor of my species is a crazed lunatic. And now it looks like I'm going the same way.  
Trouble is, I know that I am. So does that mean I'm not?  
Oh spack, now I'm questioning my own bloody logic. Fantastic. Oh, and now I'm channelling my Ninth Incarnation. Not good. I seem to be falling apart at the seams. Marvellous.  
Doctor.  
What?  
Let me out...  
Oh no.  
Him.

--

"What?" Harkness said, hardly believing what he was hearing.  
"You and your Sergeant have been called up for guard duty after a spell on the front line," the official-looking soldier repeated, with the same blank look on his face.  
"You have gotta be kidding, boss," Sergeant Brown said. The official-looking soldier said nothing further.  
'Trained to say only what he needs to,' Harkness thought. 'Now that's efficiency.'  
"Do we have a choice?" he asked.  
"Not really," the official-looking soldier said. "Apart from come willingly or be drugged and dragged."  
Harkness nodded.  
"Alright then," he said. "We'll come."

--

He's stalking me. I've tried so hard and for so long to hold him back, but he's coming. He'll take control, and this whole world – this whole universe – will suffer for it. The Valeyard. My evil self. All the darkness and doubt that I have felt over my lifetimes made flesh – my flesh...  
NO! I will not submit to him! Never! I am the Doctor! I will not submit to the darkness.  
I will not submit... but will I have a choice? I'm alone. I've been here for weeks. All the things I've done are coming back to haunt me  
"Let me take control."  
What? Who -?  
"I am you and you are just a part of me – but I am the true Doctor. The Champion of Time. The Ka Faraq Gatri."  
Oh...  
A little known fact of Time Lord Mentality is that they have thirteen personalities that the outside world is aware of, and one other. The true man – or woman – within. This true Time Lord only comes out once in a blue moon, when they're needed.  
Well, he was needed now.  
"Just let me have control."  
It's a safe bet to assume that that the Tenth Doctor was sidelined for a while. He closed his eyes – and the Ka Faraq Gatri, the Champion of Time, opened them. There was a noticeable difference, in that his eyes were silver-grey, like the last time he had been manifest, during the seventh life. This was less permanent than that had been, hopefully, but no less important.  
It was time to escape.

--

The Doctor looked up, as the interrogator came in again. His eyes shone blue in the dark. The Interrogator frowned at that – the prisoners eyes had been brown before, surely? It didn't matter.  
"What?" the prisoner asked simply.  
In reply, the man smacked him across the face. That reaction the prisoner would probably have expected. Brutality. Violence. That was the way to get this filthy spy to talk.  
"Well," the prisoner said, "now that you've got tat out of your system, what can I do for you?"  
"You can start, 'Doctor', by telling me your true name," the man barked.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Ka Faraq Gatri," he said. Then, faster than the eye could perceive, he was up on his feet, knocking the Interrogator to the ground. Before the startled man could react, the Doctor kicked him in the chin, breaking his neck with a sickening crack.

--

The man who went by the name of the Doctor stared at the corpse. It was a sad fact that these people would die to try and stop him – but he was Times Champion. He could do the things that no other Doctor could.  
The part of him that constituted the Tenth incarnation balked at the violence.  
'Was that necessary?' the Tenth Doctor asked, in his mind.  
'You know it was,' replied Times Champion. 'You understood before, in your/our seventh life.'  
'I was older,' the Tenth replied. 'I don't want to be that old again.'  
'We are that old,' Times Champion said. 'If you don't like my methods, who would you rather have running things?'  
The Tenth Doctor sighed in the mind plain.  
"Well, we're out," he said, "so you can let go now."  
Times Champion said nothing. He just closed his eyes, and the Tenth Doctor was back in control.  
"Right then," he said to himself. "Time to find the others."  
He turned to the corpse.  
"I'm sorry," he told it. "I truly am."  
He ran out of the cell. He had two friends to find.

--

Harkness and Brown marched down the corridor towards where the prisoner they were meant to be interrogating was.  
"What I don't get," Brown commented, "is how the hell are we supposed to interrogate someone? We're front-liners, not bloody quizmasters!"  
"Command send us, we go," Harkness replied. "That simple."  
They turned a corner, nearly at their destination when…  
"Oi! Stop!" came a shout from up ahead.  
The two soldiers instantly broke into a run, heading for where the shouting was coming from. They were surprised, therefore, to see that all the yelling was coming from one man, who, somehow, was taking on a bunch of soldiers with nothing but his own two hands. He was dressed in a silver suit, with black pinstripes, covered in dust and mud from the cells. Harkness got the strangest felling that he'd seen this man somewhere before.  
The man turned to look at them, and grinned when he saw them.  
"Jack, Eilidh!" he called. "You've escaped already, great!"  
Harkness turned to look at Brown. She looked back at him and just shrugged.  
"Well, come on then!" the man yelled at them. "We haven't got all day!"  
Harkness looked at him. The man had knocked out all of the guards.  
"What are you waiting for?" he asked.  
Brown raised her gun, and aimed it at the man, shakily.  
"Surrender now," she said, "or be shot!"

--


	4. I Can Trust You

IV

The man looked at her as if she was insane. Harkness raised his own weapon to cover him.  
"You heard her, surrender!" he said. The man stared at them for another moment, then darted down another corridor. Harkness and Brown ran after him, keeping their weapons up.  
"He look familiar to you?" Brown asked.  
"Sort of, yeah…" Harkness replied.  
"Same here," she said, nodding. "I'm beginning to think something's going on around here."  
"But what?" asked Harkness, checking another corridor. Then they turned in unison down a third corridor –  
And felt their weapons being yanked out of their hands. The man held up his hands to placate the two furious troopers.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, looking from one to the other. "Calm down there, troops. It's me."  
"Who's you?" Brown sneered.  
"I'm the Doctor," the man said, "you're Eilidh Brown, and you're," he said, turning to Harkness, "Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Only a Lieutenant actually," Harkness replied. "So there."  
The Doctor looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then he clicked his fingers.  
"Ah ha!" he said. "Eureka! I have it! Shah Mat! Triumph! Victory! Success!"  
He went through about two and a half minutes of exulting in his achievement, during which neither of the two soldiers dared to move. They had seen what he could do.  
Finally, Brown's patience ran out.  
"What?!" she yelled in the Doctor's face.  
"I know why you don't know who I am," he said. "Tell me about your parents."  
"They were killed when the enemy destroyed our home town," she responded instantly.  
"And you, Jack," the Doctor continued. "Tell me about your family."  
"Dead," he replied. "The enemy killed them, when they destroyed my home."  
He blinked. He had the strangest feeling of deja-vu about what he had just said.  
"What?" Brown said to him. "That's odd…"  
The Doctor was grinning.  
"You've both been brainwashed," he said, the grin never fading. "Not very well, I might add. It's like a factory process, churning out the same heart wrenching story to the masses."  
"You lost me a while ago," Harkness said.  
"Oh it's too complicated," the Doctor said, waving his arm dismissively. "The point is, I need your help."  
"What?!" Brown yelled.  
"If I'm going to find out whose behind all this," the Doctor continued, "I need you to help me."  
"So let me get this straight," Harkness began. "You tell us we've been brainwashed, you escape from a maximum security prison, and you just expect us to buy all of that… why?"  
"Because," the Doctor said, staring right into his eyes, "I believe in you."  
Harkness stared back for a moment, then looked away. The Doctor stared at Eilidh. She looked back.  
"Doctor…?" she whispered.  
"Hello," he grinned. "You've remembered then."  
She shook her head.  
"It's more a feeling than anything else," she said. "Like I know you from somewhere, but I just don't know where."  
"Yeah," Jack added. "But… I think I can trust you."  
"So can I," Eilidh said.  
The Doctor grinned at them.  
"Brilliant," he said. "Now then, we need to get out of here."  
"Easy as pie," Eilidh said. "Just get a uniform on and we can waltz out of here."  
"No, I don't mean this building, I mean this planet," the Doctor said. "We need to get off this world, and get you two back to normal."  
"Get… off… this… planet…?" Eilidh said. "That's impossible!"  
The Doctor flashed her a grin, but it was tired. He looked tired.  
"No it's not," he said. "All we need to do is… is find the TARDIS."  
He staggered slightly. Jack held him up.  
"Too weak…" the Doctor was murmuring. "Body… can't handle all this. Must rest…"  
The Doctor was unconscious. Jack looked at Eilidh, who shrugged. It was at this point that the guards seemed to have come to, and they surrounded the trio.  
"Is he… dead?" one of them asked.  
"No," Jack replied. "He's unconscious."  
"Put him back in the cells," the chief guard said. "You Lieutenant Harkness?"  
"Yeah," Jack said, carefully letting the Doctor drop to the floor. "I am."  
"Boss wants to see you," the Chief guard said. "Says it's pretty urgent."  
"Right," Jack said. He picked up his gun, and motioned to Eilidh. "We'd better get going then."

--

When the Doctor woke up, he was back in his cell. He sat up, almost immediately.  
"What?!" he yelled. It was about all he could do not to panic.  
Ok think. You escaped, that's a fact, you remember that…  
Or was it a dream?  
Damn. Can't quite piece everything together. Must be something about this place.  
He closed his eyes, and tried to remember.  
Eureka! The brainwashing technique that these people had used on Jack and Eilidh! They must have tried it on me, only my mind reacted differently, and the technique wasn't refined enough to work on something different to the bog-oh-standard human cerebrum!  
Not that this knowledge helps the situation any, but it's nice to get some perspective. So all these visions of my past coming to get me must be… phantoms of the past, affecting my mind. And as for the Times Champion…  
The Doctor closed his eyes. There was something there. His true nature? An idealised version of him? Who knew?  
Thank God for that escape attempt.  
Now, how do I escape again? The same trick won't work twice, obviously.  
Come to think of it, what the heck happened to Jack and Eilidh? They knew I was here, they believed me –  
Oh. They were lying. Ah well, I'll find them and break the conditioning properly soon. Just as soon as I get out of here.  
Whenever that happens.

--

"Ah, Lieutenant Harkness, Sergeant Brown, nice to finally meet you," the prison commander said. "How goes the war?"  
"Well, sir," Harkness replied. "The enemy are being pushed back along the western front. I think it's safe to say we have them on the run there."  
"What about the northern front?" the prison commander asked?  
"Erm…" Harkness dallied, "our forces are locked in stalemate."  
The commander grimaced.  
"Damn," he muttered. "A thousand generations of warfare, and still we have never vanquished the enemy completely."  
"It'll happen some day," Brown said. The commander nodded, then introduced him self properly.  
"I'm Commander Jonah Larrison," he said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
Harkness smiled.  
"Same here, sir," he said. "I dare say though, that I'm quite confused as to why I and Sergeant Brown were assigned here."  
Larrison smiled.  
"Well, let's just say that we need some of our best people to help guard this new prisoner of ours…"  
"The Doctor" Brown interrupted.  
"Yes that's the one," Larrison said, looking at her quizzically. "How'd you know that?"  
"He tried to talk us into helping him," Harkness said quickly. "We listened, but only to hold him up."  
"Smart," Larrison said approvingly. "Well, he's a dangerous sort. He killed one guard trying to escape, and knocked almost twenty others clean out."  
"He… killed a guard?" Brown said, eyes widening. "But he seemed pretty… well, nice to me."  
Larrison gave her another strange look, then shrugged.  
"Each to their own, I guess," he said. "He's normally quite polite, even to his interrogators. There is a possible multi personality thing going on though, some CCTV has him talking to himself. Quite strange."  
"No way," Harkness said. "Multi personality disorder? He's way too logical for that to work."  
"See for yourself," the Prison Commander sighed, before spinning his table display. He pushed a button, and a little image of the Doctor came up. He was shaking in a corner.  
"Why? Why are you here? That… I… That's not fair, I…"  
Harkness stared at the screen.  
"Too weird," he said at last.

--

Plan, plan, plan… I've gotta have one somewhere.  
I mean this place might be testing my mental stability, but I'm not a complete lunatic. At least, not yet. Chances are I might go that way before the end of this little adventure. All my past personalities are trying to get out…  
Wait, wait, wait, wait! That might just be it! Let there be some free flow between personalities! Yes, that might just work…  
Right. Well. Plan. Hm.  
Ah. Now that is a plan. That is indeed. A. Plan.


	5. He's Dead!

V

An alarm sounded.  
"What the hell?" Harkness yelled, grabbing his gun.  
"The prisoners trying to escape again!" Larrison shouted. "That must be it!"  
"Again?!" Brown yelled. "What kind of bloody prison is this?"  
Larrison glared at her.  
"If you don't alter your tone," he warned, "I'll have you up for insubordination."  
He ran out of the room, unholstering his pistol as he went. Brown turned to Harkness.  
"Jack, what do we do?" she asked.  
Jack blinked and stared at her.  
"I think I'm starting to remember some things," he said. "But we don't know whether the Doctor was telling the truth, or whether he's the one who brainwashed us, or if he's an enmy agent…"  
"He's not," Eilidh insisted. "I don't know how I know, but I do."  
Jack looked at her for a moment, then nodded.  
"I believe you," he said. "But even if you're right, what can we do?"  
"Help the Doctor," she said. "Help him escape, and get back to the TAR –" she snapped her mouth closed, and looked completely bewildered for a moment.  
"The TARDIS," Jack whispered. "Yes that's it! Come on, I remember more stuff now!"  
He ran out of the room, and unholstered his pistol. Eilidh followed him.

--

The Doctor was letting his Third personality shine through.  
"Nee hai!" he yelled, throwing yet another guard into the walls. His third personality recessed, letting his Sixth come through, pulling a guard in front of him just as a hail of laser fire headed his way. That salvo weathered, the Fourth Doctor took control, his being a very dominating personality, and ran straight down a corridor – and into Larrison.  
"Oh – I'm so sorry," the Doctor – reverting to his Fifth self – said. "Really must watch where I'm going, mustn't I?"  
Larrison stared at him for a moment, and then collapsed when Jack stunned him from behind.  
The Fifth personality stared at Jack, only just remembering him from the business in Cardiff, but then the Ninth Doctor took control.  
"Jack! Fantastic!" he yelled. "Look, we need to get out of here quickly… and I have a hell of a lot of things to tell you… hang about, where's… ooh, whatername… Eilidh! Yeah that's it!"  
Jack stared at him for a moment.  
"Doctor," he said at last, "Are you ok?"  
"Not in the slightest young man," the Doctor replied, his First personality breaking through. "I think we should find Miss Brown and leave quickly."  
"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked.  
"Temporrrrrral instability?" the Doctor queried, his voice turning Scottish in the blink of an eye. "Orrr maybe I'm just going bananas. Point is, my dearrr Jack, that we… argh!"  
He fell to the floor, pain wracking through his head.  
"This… is nasty!" he said simply.  
"Doctor!" Eilidh called from behind them.  
"Eilidh, did you disable the comm system?" Jack asked, all business.  
"Yes sir," she replied, saluting. He waved the salute away, and looked back to the Doctor.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
"Mind… shattering…" the Doctor gasped. "Different personalities vying for control, different memories surfacing… ARGH!!" he screamed in pain, and clasped his head.  
"What can we do?" Jack asked, worried.  
"You've got to get me out of here," the Doctor said. "Back… to the TARDIS…"  
Jack nodded, as the Doctor passed out. Eilidh looked at him, shock on her face.  
"Where's the… TARDIS?" she asked. "And how do we get there?"  
"I think I know," Jack said. Memories were breaking through. Maybe he could get them to the TARDIS. "We need a transport. Follow me."

--

They ran out of the prison building, Jack carrying the limp Doctor over his shoulder.  
"There!" Eilidh called. "A mark four transport!"  
Jack nodded and ran for it. When they reached it, Eilidh opened the door and jumped in, Jack getting in the back with his passenger.  
"D'you know how to drive this thing?" he yelled up front.  
"Of course," Eilidh replied. "I took a test and aced it before we were shipped out."  
She started the engine, and the mark four moved out, slowly, heading along the road.  
"Where're we going, Jack?" she asked. He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something.  
"Sector seven," he said at last. "I think the TARDIS is near there."  
She nodded, and put the peddle to the metal.  
Now where had he heard that phrase before?

--

Explosions littered the skies, and Jack looked up at them sadly. Something about this war was making him uneasy, as if the tale of him and Eilidh being brainwashed wasn't enough…  
"Jack," Eilidh called from the front seat, "Did you hear anything about an offensive push being made by the enemy near here?"  
"No, why?" he replied.  
"Because I think intel needs a stern talking to – enemy ahead!"  
He sprang into action immediately, getting up top, and aiming the roof mounted laser cannon at the enemy troops. Eilidh was driving in the right direction, thank God. He shot down several enemy troops, and their return fire was fortunately quite inaccurate. Then he saw something that made his heart die in his chest.  
The enemy had obviously captured a mark four and reverse engineered it, because there were three of them, in the enemy's colours, heading his way. He aimed at the tires, taking the first one out. The seconds turret gunner tried the same on him, but he was a woefully bad shot, and Jack didn't give him a second chance – he shot him down before he could get a third shot off.  
The third truck managed to get very close. The turret was empty on that one, so Jack aimed at the tires – but then someone came up from inside the machine, saw him, and drew their pistol out.  
He shot the final tire.  
The man shot him.  
He fell back into the cab.  
The enemy truck crashed, and he was dimly aware of Eilidh stopping the truck they were in.  
"JACK!" she yelled. "No!"  
She was over him then.  
"No, please don't die!" she sobbed.  
"Get the Doctor to the TARDIS," Jack said. "That's all that matters…"  
"No it's not!" she cried. "Jack… I… I love you!"  
He smiled. This was one of those things that made his death worth it.  
"I love you too," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes… and breathed his last.  
Eilidh sat in the cab of the truck crying for a while. The Doctor stirred, and sat up.  
"Wh… what?" he murmured. In an instant, Eilidh was on him, ramming him against the wall.  
"You utter bastard!" she yelled. "He's dead! You understand? Jack is dead!"  
"Eilidh," the Doctor began, trying to calm her down…  
"No, you listen!" she yelled. "I loved him. He was the nicest, bravest, most decent man in the world, and I loved him, and now he'd dead, and it's all your fault!!"  
"Eilidh," the Doctor said, sighing slightly, but before he could continue, there was a groan from behind them.  
She turned, to see Jack getting up. She closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't hallucinating. She opened them, and Jack was there, standing in front of her, grinning cheesily.  
"Hey Eilidh," he said cheerily. "What's with the waterworks?"  
She ran up and hugged him, laughing out loud.  
"You're alive!" she cried. "I thought you were dead!"  
"Well," he said, "I was, but then again, I'm pretty tough to kill. Hey Doctor."  
The Doctor nodded at him, smiling.  
"I assume you've got your memory back?" he queried.  
"All of it," Jack smiled, then his grin faded. "Including what happened after we were 'separated'."  
"What did happen?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Jack's emphasis on the word 'separated'.  
Jack took a deep breath, then began his tale…

--


	6. Jack's Tale

VI

They took me and Eilidh (said Jack) into a big building, a few miles from where they captured us. They had you with us, but I figure you can't remember that. Anyway, it was a big building, all silver and grey, and it belonged to the red faction.  
We were all marched down a big corridor, with about half a dozen other people. They were pretty scared looking. Then we were left in a big room, under guard.  
I decided to talk to some of them. One of them was even brave enough to talk back.  
"My name is Maliantra," she said to me. "Me and a few of these others were part of a survey team. As soon as we landed, we were captured and taken here. I don't know why."  
"What did they accuse you of doing?" I asked her.  
"Spies for the 'Enemy' whoever they are," Maliantra told me. "Now some of my friends think they're going to execute us."  
"They won't," you said, from behind us. "I think I know what this place is, and why we're here."  
"Why?" Eilidh asked you.  
"Because," you said, "They're going to recruit us for their war."  
Everyone digested that for a moment.  
"What do you mean?" Eilidh asked at last.  
"Look at the posters on the walls," you said after a moment. I did, and so did Eilidh. After a moment, I noticed something, but Eilidh said it first.  
"They're recruitment posters," she said. She was right. All the posters had images of soldiers, and unoriginal captions like "Your faction needs you!" or "We're doing our part – why aren't you?"  
"Recruitment posters?" I said. "Why would they want to recruit us if they think we're spies?"  
"They don't," you said. "They want us to see them after the session, a strong post hypnotic image. Then they'll have more recruits. A war like culture, dedicated to eradicating the enemy, by any means necessary."  
"Including?" Eilidh asked.  
"Brainwashing," you said.  
Then they came for us. They put us in a room filled with screens, and images, and flashing lights… and after that…

--

"You can't remember," the Doctor finished weakly.  
"Exactly," Jack said. "I don't remember a thing. After that – next thing I know, I'm a lieutenant being assigned to the western front."  
Eilidh nodded slowly.  
"But," she said, "that doesn't explain how I remember my parents being killed by the enemy…"  
"Fake memories," the Doctor explained. "They give all their troops a reason to hate the enemy, and then they send you out there like cannon fodder."  
"So now what?" asked Eilidh, softly.  
"We find the TARDIS," the Doctor said, smiling slightly.

--


	7. Goodbye

VII

The truck slowed to a halt and the Doctor, Jack and Eilidh got out. Eilidh had been subdued ever since Jack had come back to life, and although the Doctor was too busy to notice, Jack wasn't.  
"Her, Eilidh," he said as they walked along. "How you doing?"  
"Alright," she murmured. "I'm fine."  
"C'mon," he said, all serious now. "You're not fooling me, what's up with you?"  
"Well," she said, "You know what you said, before you died and got your memories back?"  
His cheerful grin faded slightly.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Did you mean it?"  
His grin faded completely. This was something he had never anticipated – falling in love with her. Admittedly, it had been out of his right mind and she's been out of hers, but still.  
Then again, when she was restored to her right mind, she'd probably be freaked out – they weren't normally known for their cordial relationship.  
She didn't wait for him to answer, she just walked away from him.  
"We're nearly there," the Doctor panted. "Just a little bit further…"  
The place was quiet, almost too quiet. There were still rounds of tracer fire in the air, still corpses, still shouts, but there weren't any live troops.  
"I wonder where they all are," Eilidh said slowly.  
Jack held his gun just a little higher. When they'd left the TARDIS, he'd left his beloved Webley revolver in his coat, which he'd left on the rack. He was glad he hadn't lost it, because if he had, he'd have had to break some heads.  
"Didn't they take the key off you?" Jack asked. He remembered the standard capture routine from his time in the red faction army, and remembered that they always took everything but the clothes from your back – and sometimes that too. POushing aside the mental image of the Doctor naked for a moment, Jack tilted his head as the Doctor turned and smiled.  
"I always leave a spare in a cubby-hole…" he began, before reaching up to the 'P' of Police Box and opening a little door on top of it, pulling his hand out with a key, "over the P!"  
Eilidh grinned.  
"Bad mental image Doc," she said.  
"Do not call me Doc!" the Doctor suddenly snapped, his voice sounding a great deal older all of a sudden. Then he blanched, and ran inside the TARDIS.  
Jack and Eilidh followed him in, worried for him.  
"What's wrong?" Eilidh asked.  
"The brainwashing technique didn't work on me, because I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor began, "but it had an effect. My minds been shattered into ten separate personalities, and they're all vying for control…"  
"What can we do?" asked Jack.  
"Knock me out," the Doctor said, his accent suddenly switching to broad Scottish.  
"What?!" Eilidh yelled.  
"Knock. Me. Out," the Doctor repeated, his voice sticking with the Scots burr. "Then my mind will be able to heal itself within the TARDIS."  
Jack stared at the Doctor like he was insane, nodded once, then punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards onto the TARDIS console, and collapsed. Jack stared at him for a long moment.  
"Jack?" Eilidh said from behind him.  
"Yeah?" he said without turning.  
"Are you gonna answer my question?"  
He turned to face her, and was slightly startled to find her only a couple of inches away from him.  
He smiled.  
She smiled back.  
He reached up to her shoulder and gave her a nerve pinch that knocked her out.  
He turned around, to find the Doctor, standing up, facing him. It wasn't the Doctor he travelled with now though – rather it was the one he'd first known.  
"I'm hallucinating," he muttered.  
"Nope," the Doctor replied, grinning like he always used to. "I'm a hologram he –" and here he indicated the Tenth Doctor lying on the floor, "-activated to make sure everything went smoothly, and nobody got in."  
"So it isn't really you?" Jack asked.  
"Well, sort of, yeah," the Ninth Doctor said. "I've got his personality and memories, and that other blokes memory as well. So."  
"So what?"  
"Is there anything you wanna say to me?"  
Jack stared at him for a long moment. Then he grinned.  
"Just wanted to say, thanks," he said.  
"For what?" the hologram asked.  
"For leaving me behind on the Games Station," Jack said. "By doing that, you gave me responsibility, hope and…"  
"And what?" the Ninth Doctor asked.  
"Nothing," Jack said, shaking his head.  
"Oh good," came a familiar voice. The Ninth Doctor hologram disappeared as the Tenth Doctor stood up. "What did you do that to her for?" he asked.  
Jack looked at Eilidh.  
"Can't you do something to restore her memory?" he asked.  
"Oh yes," the Doctor said. "Mind you, it'll take forever. Best to leave her in here until we're done.  
"Until we're done what?" Jack asked.  
"Sorting this planet out," the Doctor said. "I know exactly where we are and who we're dealing with now."  
"Who?" Jack asked, bemused by this sudden briskness.  
"I'll explain on the way," the Doctor said. "Come on then!"

--


	8. Revelation

VIII

The Doctor and Jack walked along the blasted ground, explosions sounding in the distance. Jack had no idea what the Doctor was planning, but he had a bad feeling that the Doctor was just winging it…  
Which of course he was. He always winged it, really. This time however, he was winging it with a new plan forming as he went. He had found something out before they'd brainwashed him, and now he remembered.  
"So, er," Jack began, "what's the plan?"  
"Simple," the Doctor said. "We get ourselves captured."  
"What?" Jack said, stopping where he stood.  
"We get ourselves captured," the Doctor repeated, speaking slowly. "OK?"  
"You don't need anybody to capture us though, Doctor," Jack said. "I'm an officer, remember?"  
"Oh," the Doctor said. Then he grinned. "Yeah!"

--

"Make way, coming through; get out of my way…"  
Jack was really making something of this whole 'officer with prisoner' routine. He pushed the Doctor along, and kept the laser trained on his back.  
Once they were out of the crowded areas, Jack spun around to make sure they weren't being followed, and the Doctor, using his old sonic screwdriver (which he'd found after a quick rummage) scanned for the records room.  
"This way!" he said, breaking into a run.  
They ran along, until they got to a door marked "sealed." The Doctor broke it open, and thy entered.  
It was just a room with a few computer banks in it. The Doctor walked up to the nearest one, and began typing. Jack watched the door.

--

In a very big office in a secure part of a very secure corporation on a very secure and invisible-to-satellites space station, a man watched the Doctor and Jack on a monitor.  
"Well, I guess it had to happen some day," he muttered to himself. He flicked a switch on his desk. "Doris, get my personal shuttle ready, would you? There's a good girl."

--

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Jack asked.  
"Records of the first settlers to this world," the Doctor replied. "They're human Jack. As human as you or Eilidh. Both factions are. So why would they be fighting?"  
"I don't know," Jack said, "but I'm sure you'll tell me…"  
"I intend to," the Doctor smiled, "as soon as I'm sure."  
Suddenly, there was a knocking sound at the door.  
"Whose in there?" a muffled voice shouted.  
"No idea," the Doctor called. "Why don't you go away so you can find out?"  
The knocking stopped for a moment, then came back with renewed vigour. The Doctor ignored it, and read the file that popped up on his screen. His eyes widened and he yelled in triumph…  
Then he and Jack were transmatted out of the room, just as thirty guards came in with stun blasters aimed and ready.

--

The Doctor spun around, and found himself facing a man in a business suit, sitting on a comfortable chair.  
"Hello," the man smiled. "I'm Tom Adams, Executive Manager of LASER-COMBAT. Nice to meet you."  
The Doctor shook his hand. Jack looked from one to another, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now.  
"So…" Adams said. "What do you know about Planet LC – 623?"  
"That's its name?" the Doctor asked.  
"That's what the company calls it," Adams replied. "We figure it's a pretty accurate description of what the planet is – well, what it used to be."  
"Which is?" Jack asked.  
"A game world," the Doctor replied, before Adams could. "Am I right?"  
"Yes," Adams said. "Ho did you know?"  
"It was in the records room," the Doctor said. "A planet designed for the playing of what is essentially laser tag. Hundreds of people at a time would go down, play the game, and come back up to be sent home."  
The Doctors voice was cold, he was angry.  
"But then one day an ion storm hit," he continued. "And you lost contact with the planet. For three hundred years, those people were trapped there. So they kept playing the game. They taught their children to play the game. They modified the weapons so they'd be better at playing the game. They built cities to live in. They built a world. And they kept playing the game, until it wasn't a game anymore. It was a real war. Every so often, when ships crashed, or landed to explore, the crew would be captured and drafted – and the scientists developed brainwashing machinery to make them more loyal. And when the ion storm cleared, and your ships finally were able to come back, they found a world at war. A war you'd started. But instead of helping these people, instead of trying to fix your mistakes, all you did was watch. And unless I'm very much mistaken, your waiting for one side to wipe out the other - am I correct?"  
Adams said nothing; he merely stood there gaping like a fish.  
"And if I was to guess why you were waiting," the Doctor said, continuing his train of thought, "I'd have to guess that it was because you wanted to recruit the surviving faction into an army for Earths Empire, making millions of credits in the process – hiring them out like mercenaries! Only you got it totally wrong didn't you? Because the two forces are so evenly matched as to never totally defeat each other and they've settled into an equilibrium, where they live with each other…"  
"The perfect self sustaining war," Adams nodded. "Yes, we'd noticed. And you're half right; the company was originally going to do everything you said. But when the shareholders realised that the war would never end, they kicked out the previous chairman, and got me in instead."  
"So what are you going to do?" the Doctor asked.  
"Nothing," Adams said. "I'm going to watch them. Set beacons up to warn people off. And film them, obviously."  
"What?!" the Doctor yelled.  
"Well, we've got to make some money off of them," Adams smiled smugly. "Don't be so shocked. We just hide automated camera's down there that are constantly downloading their payload to us, then we edit the footage and send it to the TV stations back on Earth Prime. They broadcast it, pay money to us, we then keep half that money and put the rest into cleaning LC – 623's atmosphere, so they don't kill their world. Help them and make money, it's perfect."  
The Doctor stared at him in abject disgust.  
"You're sick," he said.  
"No, I'm just practical," Adams replied smiling. "And you can have this."  
He handed the Doctor and Jack pieces of cellophane with symbols on them.  
"What's this?" Jack asked.  
"Compensation," Adams smiled.  
They were transmatted out before they could even reply.

--


	9. The End, or Is That It?

IX

The Doctor and Jack found themselves outside the TARDIS.  
"Is that it?" Jack asked. "Can't we do something?"  
"What do you suggest?" the Doctor asked, already opening the TARDIS door. "They are a powerful business, with more power and technology then we could possibly get."  
He looked around at the wrecked planet.  
"We'll come back someday," he said. "I'll fix it. But not now, we've got other stuff to do."  
He went inside and Jack followed him.

--

Eilidh woke up, to find herself n the chair in the console room. Her head hurt, and she seemed to have a few more memories than last time she looked.  
Then they sorted themselves out, and she gasped in amazement. That was… was…  
"Oh, your awake," the Doctor said. He was flicking switches idly, and looked rather sad.  
"What happened?" she asked. "Jack?"  
"Er, you passed out," Jacks' voice answered. "Must've been the stress, coupled with the mental confusion."  
Jack walked across, and leant against the console.  
"But… the last thing I remember was…"  
Jack leaned forward, and looked right at her.  
"Whatever it was, we weren't ourselves, ok?" he said.  
Eilidh stared at him for a long time. She was sure she remembered something – but he was right, they hadn't been themselves. She got up and headed for her room, stopping only to look at him again. Although…  
She gave up and walked out.  
"That was one weird adventure," Jack said. "Really."  
"Yeah, it was," the Doctor agreed. "And seeing all this trouble Quintrix has caused I think it's best to back off… play it safe. I think we should wait, and let trouble find us!"  
"This wasn't Quintrix, Doctor." Jack reminded him, gently. "We should still..."  
"No, Jack," the Doctor said firmly. "This may not have directly been Quintrix, but we were on the look out. As I say, let Quintrix find us. We've seen what can happen if we go on the offensive. Let's go defensive."  
"Doctor," Jack ventured, worried by his sudden shange of heart (or hearts), "what happened to you in that prison?"  
"A lot of things," the Doctor replied. "A hell of a lot of things. Things I don't want to go into."  
"You should," Jack said. "I mean, it can't be good, bottling it all up like that…"  
"Jack," the Doctor said, aiming a finger at him, "just. Drop. It."  
Jack nodded, and walked away. He turned on the threshold of leaving.  
"I'm always here for you Doctor," he said. Then he walked out.  
The Doctor looked over his shoulder, at Jack. Maybe it was best that he didn't tell his friends what dark thoughts lurked in his head.  
Somewhere in there, the other lives stood firm as a barrier to a dark thought – a dark creature. The Doctor's own possible future. The Valeyard. He screamed from behind the barrier, how one day he'd be free, and that he would destroy this universe.  
"You will become me eventually Doctor!" he screamed in the mindscape. "I am your future! The road to hell is paved with good intentions…!"  
The Doctor closed his mind to the screaming of the Valeyard within. He'd conquered those demons long ago. He was the Doctor. He was a good guy. Nothing would ever change that…

--


	10. Epilogue, or I've Been Here Before

X

Three hundred years after the Doctor and his companions visited, the planet LC – 623 was officially intergrated into Earth Empire society, and its citizens learned their true nature.  
Rumour has it that the person who convinced the President of Earth to do this was the shadowy Champion of Time and the universe known only as the Doctor. He gave a speech to the assembled peoples at the Earth Empire Human(oid) rights commision, begging them to release the planet from its bondage, under a psuedonym.  
There is no way to corroborate this, of course.  
LC – 623 was eventually named Hope by its people, who had indeed found new hope. They idolised the memory of the Doctor, and revered him as one of their greatest heroes.  
Thirty years after they gained their freedom, in a dusty street corner, a blue box materialised with a horrible trumpeting sound. A man with longish, extremely curly blonde hair, wearing a garish coat with various colours covering it, a yellow tie with various silver stars dotted over it, a purple waistcoat and yellow trousers with black stripes, popped his head out of the door.  
"Well," he called to whoever was within the box, "it seems quite friendly. We can just have a quick wander, see the sites…"  
He wandered a bit along, and stopped dead when he saw the statue.  
A statue of a tall man in a suit, hands firmly in pockets. A man who was very familiar to the Sixth Doctor.  
The Doctor turned and headed straight back to the TARDIS.  
"Doctor?" asked Peri, his companion, who'd just come out of the door herself, "what is it?"  
"I've been here before," the Doctor said, "and I didn't enjoy the experience at all. I'll take you somewhere else instead. How about Blackpool?"  
And with that, he went inside the TARDIS, Peri following him, confused to all high heck, and the TARDIS dematerialised as noisily as it had arrived.

The End.


End file.
